Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub at least partially defining a treating chamber within which is provided a rack for supporting utensils within the tub. A recirculation system is provided for recirculating treating liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the utensils. The dishwasher may have a controller that implements a number of pre-programmed cycles of operation, which may operate at various temperatures, to treat utensils contained in the tub.